1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for switching on a high beam headlight of a vehicle, to a control device for switching on a high beam headlight of a vehicle, and to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for the automatic control of illumination devices, especially of a motor vehicle, using a brightness sensor is described in the published German patent application document DE 101 16 490 A1. The brightness sensor outputs signals, and following a time interval that begins at the instant at which the signals exceed or drop below a first threshold, the illumination devices are switched off. The length of the time interval is variable and can be increased, in particular.